deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Necron Jesus/The Combine Overwatch(Half-Life 2) vs The Aliens/ADVENT(XCOM 2)
The Combine,a multiversal spread alien empire with the goal of enslaving planets to their Universal Union,leaving a police force known as the Overwatch after decimating Earth in just seven hours VS The ADVENT and XCOM Aliens,one, a local police force occupying a controlled Earth,and the other,a psychic alien race with a priorty of control,beating Earth after a month WHO IS DEADLIEST?! 'Basic Run Down of Both Factions' ''The Combine Overwatch'' The Combine Overwatch is the main fighting force of the alien empire, Combine. They also act as a police force and foreman over the enslaved humans of earth. In order to lessen the amount of resistance, the Overwatch organize human citizens into tightly packed cities. The force utilizes advanced alien-technology like aerial dropships and force shields. Using blitzkrieg-like tactics, the Overwatch are strong in large numbers. Their primary enemy include The Resistance, a group of humans who defy the Combine Empire who use the weapons of the past, compared to the futuristic arsenal the Overwatch possess. There are four main subclasses to the army: the Civil Protection (or "Metropolice"), Overwatch Soldier, Overwatch Sniper, and Overwatch Elite(as well as various other Synths). ADVENT''' was an organization that collaborated with the aliens, years after the first international-government-funded XCOM failed to repel the aliens' invasion. They're the main enforcers for the aliens, to the human world, and have manufactured many things throughout their existence. From advanced weapons to even a type of fast food, ADVENT was commonly trusted by the general community, in terms of keeping them safe. They're XCOM's primary enemies in the early stages of their resistance career, but later, they became stronger, gaining more equipment, and they usually supported the aliens. Although ADVENT might be a powerful adversary for XCOM, seemingly, they later perished after XCOM revealed the truth, and won against the aliens themselves.'' ADVENT has a wide variety of troops which work closely with alien forces, there is the standard Troopers, the Officers who can mark enemies as prime targets and posses grenades, Stun Lancers who make use of the shock lance, and the heavily armoured Shieldbearer who can summon energy shields to protect their allies. To combat the undead Lost, ADVENT deploys the Purifiers equipped with flamethrowers and incendiary grenades and Priests who posses Psionic abilities. To support their troops, ADVENT also uses robots, like turrets to defend their bases, MECs for heavy artillery, and Sectopods in extreme situations. ADVENT troops are cloned and are a mix of alien and human DNA. Now,for the Units 'The Expandables' ''Combine Overwatch Soldier(Combine Overwatch) '' '' :"''If the transhuman forces are to prove themselves an indispensable augmentation to the Combine Overwatch, they will have to earn the privilege." :―Wallace Breen[src] Overwatch Soldiers '(also known as '''Combine Soldiers by Citizens, and "Stabilization Teams" by the Overwatch Voice), are the basic transhuman infantry units of the Combine Overwatch, composing the backbone of the Combine's military presence on Earth. In contrast to Civil Protection, whose duties are to enforce order within suppressed population centres, soldiers of the Overwatch are tasked with more hazardous actions requiring skill and tact: from patrolling the treacherous borders of Combine-controlled territory to raiding Resistance-held strongholds.'' As military personnel as opposed to law enforcement, Overwatch Soldiers are given access to military-grade equipment and tactical combat training, making them more formidable opponents than Civil Protection Officers. Armorments: Primary Weapon: *'AR2: 'The '''Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle', also referred to with its developmental name, AR2, is a weapon found in the video game Half Lifeand its sequel. It is a Dark Energy/Pulse powered rifle developed by the Combine, employed by Overwatch Soldiers and Overwatch Elite, as well as Gordon Freeman once he had defeated either of those warriors.'' It features a 30 round magazine that can be automatically reloaded via a mechanism in the gun, and a single-use Dark Energy Ball shooter built into it. While regular pulse fire is dangerous enough to pierce through advanced armor, Dark Energy violently reacts with any matter it touches, disintegrating whatever it touches. While all Overwatch forces employ this pulse rifle, only the Elite are allows to utilize the energy shooter. Seconadry Weapon: *'MK3A2 Grenade: ' ' 'The MK3A2 is the Combine's main explosive besides hopper mines,it beeps which a red flash cordinates with until it explodes,with a relatively small blast radius. ''ADVENT Trooper(ADVENT) '' '' ''The ADVENT trooper forms the backbone of ADVENT's military power. Their main function is to police the Earth's human population. However, they may also be assigned to guard key assets alongside other enemy types. Troopers are ostensibly human, clad in sleek, angular body armor. All troopers wear a face-concealing helmet that leaves only the mouth exposed. '''''Armorments: Primary Weapon: *'Magnetic Rifle:' ' 'The Magnetic Rifle is a standard issue weapon in the ADVENT Ranks,it fires a red type of laser which can act like an assault rifle and be fired a multitude of times. Secondary Weapon: *'Frag Grenade:' The standard ADVENT Frag Grenade is very similar to the MK3A2,it is only really different in design,the frag grenade,when thrown,will beep with a flash accompanying the beeps until it explodes after a few seconds. 'The Patonmen' ''Civil Protection(Combine Overwatch) :"''Pick up that can!" :― Civil Protection[src] Part of the Combine Overwatch,[1] CPs are ordinary human volunteers who have "willingly" joined the Combine,[3] either for more privileges, such as additional food, better living conditions, an increase in authority and status over others, or out of genuine sympathy and identification with the Combine's aims. As such, they are not bio-mechanically modified in any way, unlike the two other Overwatch units. Barney Calhoun is notable for having infiltrated the Combine by joining the Civil Protection ranks as an undercover Resistance member. Armorments: Primary Weapon: *'MP7:' The MP7 is the Civil Protection's main weapon at times. Similar to it's Real-Life counterpart,it's an SMG that can fire 45 rounds. It also has alternative which fires grenades,but the Civil Protection never seem to use it. Secondary Weapon: *'Stunstick:' The stunstick is basically a police baton,if it were to have an electrical pulse added to it. ''ADVENT Stun Lancer(ADVENT) ' ' '' ADVENT Stun Lancers are fanatical melee-focused soldiers dedicated to the ADVENT Administration. '' 'Armorments:' '''Primary Weapon:' *'Magnetic Rifle:' '' Basically the same weapon as the ADVENT Troopers',but it is used less'' Secondary Weapon: *''Shock Lance: '' The Shock Lance is a weapon that can be lethal and not lethal at the same time. It can stun it's opposer or possibly kill them with a few strikes. It appears to be a long sword like weapon with spiked glowing spikes on the sides. ''The Captain's ''Combine Elite Soldier(Combine Overwatch) '' ''The '''Overwatch Elite' are specialized, higher-ranking Overwatch Soldiers. Sporting a distinctive white uniform and helmet with a single red ocular lens, the Elite are the deadliest of the Combine Overwatch infantry. '' Armorments: Primary Weapon: *'AR2: 'The '''Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle', also referred to with its developmental name, AR2, is a weapon found in the video game Half Lifeand its sequel. It is a Dark Energy/Pulse powered rifle developed by the Combine, employed by Overwatch Soldiers and Overwatch Elite, as well as Gordon Freeman once he had defeated either of those warriors.'' It features a 30 round magazine that can be automatically reloaded via a mechanism in the gun, and a single-use Dark Energy Ball shooter built into it. While regular pulse fire is dangerous enough to pierce through advanced armor, Dark Energy violently reacts with any matter it touches, disintegrating whatever it touches. While all Overwatch forces employ this pulse rifle, only the Elite are allows to utilize the energy shooter. Seconadry Weapon: *'MK3A2 Grenade: ' ' 'The MK3A2 is the Combine's main explosive besides hopper mines,it beeps which a red flash cordinates with until it explodes,with a relatively small blast radius. Special Ability: 'Combine Alt Fire' Unlike normal Combine Soldiers,the Elite has been given the permisson to be able to fire the AR2's alt which fires a Combine Ball,a ball of dark energy which can vaporize things and bounce off surfaces. ''ADVENT Officer(ADVENT) '' '' They serve as the officers of ADVENT '' '' '' '' 'Armorments:' 'Primary Weapon:' *'Magnetic Rifle:' ' The Magnetic Rifle is a standard issue weapon in the ADVENT Ranks,it fires a red type of laser which can act like an assault rifle and be fired a multitude of times.'' Secondary Weapon: *'Frag Grenade:' The standard ADVENT Frag Grenade is very similar to the MK3A2,it is only really different in design,the frag grenade,when thrown,will beep with a flash accompanying the beeps until it explodes after a few seconds. Special Ability: Mark This ability allows the ADVENT Officer to mark a target,allowing allies to focus fire on the target. 'The Skinnies ' ''Stalker(Combine Overwatch) '' :"This is what happens to you if you resist...or if you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time." :―Alyx Vance[src] ''Stalkers are humans who have been drastically altered, both physically and mentally, through extreme, brutal Synth engineering by the Combine. They are servants, mindlessly operating machinery and guarding the core in the Citadel.'' Armorments Weapon: *''' Laser:' ''Similar to Cyclop's eye laser,from the X-Men,the Stalkers fire a red laser from the sides of their head. It can kill a lot of things after a few hits. ''Sectoid(Aliens) ''Using an infusion of human DNA, the Sectoid has grown into a much more imposing form than when it was first encountered. They are significantly taller than their Enemy Unknown versions, and now have a visible mouth with teeth. They are still fairly thin though, and their chest still glows. Sectoids use wrist-mounted blasters that are similar to the Plasma Pistols of the original Sectoids, but smaller and seemingly designed for use on the arm instead of merely mounted there. The blasters are handled by the Sectoids in a similar fashion to the original Sectoid Commanders, using them as "last-resort" weaponry when psionic chances are too low or impossible. When first spotting XCOM personnel Sectoids will commonly raise the blaster to their mouth and appear to "speak" into it for a few moments before resuming engagement, suggesting that the device may assume a communications role as well. Sectoids have a medium amount of HP, but no armor. Armorments Weapon: *'Plasma Wrist:' The Plasma Wrist is a weapon attached to the wrist of the Sectoid which fires a concintrated beam of plasma Special Ability: Psi The Sectoid is able to use psychic abilities which can allow it to mind control enemies,disorient them or force them to panic. Sectoids are also powerful enough to reanimate the corpse of a fallen enemy or ally and turn them into a type of zombie. 'The Heavy Hybrids' ''Hunter(Combine Overwatch) ''The Hunter's body and legs are partially encased in an iridescent blue-green carapace. The synth is tripedal, much like the Strider; it has three muscular legs attached to the sides & back of its body, ending in a pair of extremely sharp barbs. On the left side of the Hunter's body are what appear to be three compound eyes, and a pair of vertically aligned fléchette launchers are located on the Synth's front. Located directly underneath the launchers are two small limbs tipped with metal blades for impaling targets, behind those and on the back are two oval shaped orifices. There is also an organ-like body located in the rear right area of the hunter's posterior. Hunters are heavily armored, and take reduced damage from most forms of small firearms. They are also highly mobile, able to easily move out of the way of projectiles. Like all Synths, Hunters possess a number of vocalizations, all of which are shrill, fierce, and slightly electronic. They also appear to leak some sort of white-grey fluid, perhaps blood or blood substitute, when shot. Armorments Primary Weapon: ' *'Fleeches: The Hunter fires about 3,4 or 5 at it's enemy,which will explode after a short while. Seconadry Weapon: *'Melee' The Hunter is able to charge into it's opponent and stab them with it's clawed feet or the claw on it's abdomen. ''Muton(Aliens) '' '' ''Much like the Sectoid, the Muton's original form from XCOM: Enemy Unknownhas been enhanced with human DNA, creating a new unit that is smaller in raw stature, but no less tough and significantly leaner and more agile. This evolution primarily combines the standard Muton's brute strength with the cunning intellect of the human mind, making the Muton more deadly than ever. Like its predecessor, the Muton remains a favoured frontline unit for the aliens, and carries a variant of the original's Plasma Rifle. These weapons are equipped with bayonets, making them a dangerous foe in close combat. Armorments: '''''Primary Weapon: *''Plasma Rifle:'' The Muton's Plasma Rifle is a gun that fire's out plasma similarly to the wrist weapon used by the Sectoids Secondary Weapon: *'Alien Grenade:' Similar to the regular grenade,this grenade has a green explosion to it and does more damage 'The Walkers' Strider(Combine Overwatch) '' '' :"Oh my God... Striders really tore the hell out of this place..." :―Alyx Vance[src] The '''Strider' is a large three-legged Combine Synth. Introduced in Half-Life 2, they serve as the Combine's main heavy ground assault unit.'' Armorments: Primary Weapon: ' *'Turret: The strider's main turret fires large things similar to AR2 fire. Secondary Weapon: *'Strider Cannon': A large blue flash appears until the charge is done,then the Strider fires out a blue beam which creates a massive explosion '' ''Sectopod(ADVENT) '' '' The Sectopod is a large bipedal robotic combat unit used by ADVENT. It is a towering weapons platform capable of destroying terrain as it walks, with a size of 9 tiles. The Sectopod provides overwhelming firepower where it is needed most. According to dialogue, the aliens used these units to wipe out humanities conventional militaries during the invasion. Armorments: Weapon: *''Sectopod Blaster:'' The Sectopod Blaster fires the Sectopod's main weapon,a red beam. Special Ability: High Stance The Sectopod stands on it's hind legs,making it just as tall as some buildings. 'The Unnaturals' Advisor(Combine Overwatch) '' '' The Advisors are large, pale, super intelligent grub-like creatures with no discernible facial features. They have a device similar to a gas mask attached to their front end, as well as a cybernetic eyepiece on the left-hand side of the faceplate. Each Advisor wears a skin-tight olive-green body suit that covers all but the ends of their bodies, with a collar adorned with golden glyphs around their "necks." They also have a pair of thin black robotic arms implanted to their backs, capable of grabbing and lifting an adult human as well as moving the weight of the Advisor. They also have an appendage similar to a tongue in appearance, which is used similarly to a proboscis and is plunged into a weak point, such as the human neck as shown from a scene in Half-Life 2: Episode Two. Combine Advisors have a wide range of odd vocalizations, from robotic growls and groans to loud shouting noises and screeching. Besides their technological prowess, they also appear to possess incredible psychic and telekinetic powers. They are able to communicate with others telepathically as well. Armorments: Weapon: *'Claws and Tongue' The Advisor posses claws and a tongue that can pierce through bone easily Special Ability: Telepathy and Telekinesis The Advisors are able to telepathically communicate with humans and can use telekinesis to lift objects with their minds. Avatar(ADVENT/Aliens) '' '' The '''Avatar' is an alien enemy encountered in XCOM 2. They are the ultimate goal of the Avatar Project, lead by the ADVENT occupation on Earth: a new series of bodies for the Elders that are far more healthy than their decaying Ethereal ones, but still exponentially more powerful psionically.'' While very powerful, the Avatars encountered in game are incomplete; without the entirety of the Avatar Project, their bodies are not nearly as potent as a completed Avatar is presumed to be. Armorments: Weapon: *'Psionic Repeater' A weapon that is able to fire psionic energy Special Abilities: 'Psi' Like the Sectoid,the Avatar can use psychic abilities,like Psi Fortress,which allows the Avatar to be immune to other Psi attacks,Null Lance,which allows the Avatar to fire a beam of psionic energy in a direction,Dimensional Rift,which can perform a powerful AOE attack and can Teleport. X Factors Notes *Battle will take place in the outskirts of a South African Village *The plot is that, After years of stalemate,the Combine took over their conquered reigons of Earth and began mass producing humans into brainwashed soldiers,now the two sides are at war again,and the first battle will be in South Africa,an ADVENT controlled country *If you wanna do a straight forward or edges sentences,makes sure it's 5 sentences or more *ADVENT and the Combine,will both be on the offensive,since the ADVENT and Combine are dropping off in a jungle *The battle will feature 6 Expendables,5 Patonsmen,3 Captain's,2 Skinnies,1 Heavy Hybrid,1 Walker and 1 Unnatural *Voting begins Tomorrow,voting ends next Thursday WINNER: ADVENT Experts Opinion The experts believed that ADVENT's alien units would pack more of a punch,which would be enough to bring down the combine,thanks to their Psionic potential and greater firepower. Category:Blog posts